User blog:Williamz1992/True old HTF episode premieres
Greetings! I'm new here and just wanted to tell about the true premieres of old HTF episodes, but this time, not according to the Published on's that are in Mondo Media's videos (just ignore them), this time in other thing. I just checked Happytreefriends.com in the Internet Archive Wayback Machine and i saw it was the page on its past times. The page is first archived on 18th 2001, i saw it and in the page appears a mesagge that appears when your browser does not have Flash installed. So i checked the rest of the pages and and still appeared the same message, until i reach the page in November 27th, 2002 and appeared its full page in its Winter theme, its Kringles (that may be released at this time), and its First Blood DVD (that its released in February 2002, not in 2003) then, I have seen the page in February 3th, 2003 and it have its Valentine's theme and its Valentine Smoochie (that its not releaset in that time, its first appeared in First Blood DVD along with Pet Smoochie, Easter Smoochie and Party Smoochie), then i checked the rest of the pages archived along with the "Watch Episodes" page, from early times to now, with different themes (such as Spring, Summer, Fall, Halloween, Thanksgiving and diferent Christmas themes), All episode specials (showing the true episode guide), etc. And this is a list of the real premieres of some old episodes (most of them are from internet season 2): *All Internet Season 1 Episodes: I think that premiered 2000 to 2001 or 2002.* *Happy Trails Part 2: I think that premiered between November 2002 and January 2003.* *Eye Candy: February 2003. *Rink Hijink: Between late March and early April 2003. *Flippin' Burgers: May 2003. *Get Whale Soon: June or July 2003. *Milkin' It: August 2003. *Out of Sight, Out of Mime: October 2003, but not 2002. *Class Act: December 2003. *Snip Snip Hooray!: October 2003 (Second Serving DVD), January or February 2004 (Website). *Eyes Cold Lemonade October 2003 (Second Serving DVD), March 2004 (Website) *The Way You Make Me Wheel : April or May 2004* *Better Off Bread: June or July 2004 *I Get a Trick Out of You: August 2004 *Remains to be Seen: October 2004 but never 2003. *Stealing the Spotlight: December 2004 but never 2003. *Water Way to Go: August 2004 (Third Strike DVD) February 2005 (Website). *Out on a Limb: August 2004 (Third Strike DVD) March or April 2005 (Website). *Keepin' it Reel: August 2004 (Third Strike DVD) April or May 2005 (Website). *A Hard Act to Swallow: August 2004 (Third Strike DVD) June 2005 (Website). *Let It Slide: August 2004 (Third Strike DVD) July 2005 (Website). *Shard at Work: August 2004 (Third Strike DVD) August 2005 (Website). *Icy You: August 2004 (Third Strike DVD) August or September 2005 (Website). *Hello Dolly: August 2004 (Third Strike DVD) September 2005 (Website). *A to Zoo Part 1: September 2005 (Overkill DVD) October 2005 (Website). *A to Zoo Part 2: September 2005 (Overkill DVD) December 2005 (Website). *The rest of Internet Season 2 Episodes: September 2005 (Overkill DVD) During 2006* (Website). *:in theory NOTE: if you watch HTF episodes in this website, some of the Third Strike DVD's advertisements will appear after the "Hang in there, kids!" screen and before the episode Happy Tree Friends is not really premiered in December 24th, 1999, I think that premiered on August or September 2000 and I think that Happy Trails Pt. 1 its premiered in October 2001 (or 2002) or earlier. ...And you, What old episode you remember when it was the newest episode on Happytreefriends.com or mondominishows.com/mondomedia.com? Category:Blog posts